Naruto: The Arashi Gaiden
by ItzAllGrey
Summary: the tales of the next generation of naruto. they're the kids of our favorite heroes  and villians . Watch as they go through their own adventures filled with allies, love, and enemies. *OCs ACCEPTED*
1. PROLOGUE

**Despite what the title implies, there is no Arashi in this fan fic- I kind of wanted this to be a spinoff of Shippuden (which means Hurricane or something) and Arashi means storm so… yea. Just explaining the title. :D. OCS ACCEPTED- PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ON THAT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Uzumaki Naomi and Uchiha Senri… so far. I don't own Naruto and co or any OCs introduced in this story unless I saw otherwise… which I don't.**

* * *

><p>Naruto;<p>

The Arashi Gaiden

By: ItzAllGrey

* * *

><p>Preface: Wake Up Call<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beeep! Beeeeep! BEEEEEP!<em>

Beneath a plush, cream colored cover, a curled up figure emitted an irritated groan before it slowly lifted its head to glare at the cursed alarm clock that was ringing beside it. The slim shape lurched forward, a frown deepening in its face.

"Unnnngh," the person grunted with an inhuman, misery filled sound as it scratched the top of the wild hair that rested on its head. "Is it morning already?"

Uzumaki Naomi was awake… no matter how much she wished she wasn't. The girl looked around her room with a dazed manner, her blue-lavender eyes scanning every corner. She currently rested on a fairly large bed in the center of her room, which consisted of a night stand, a closet, and multiple posters as well as a collection of things scattered across her floor.

"Maybe I should just go back to sleep," the strawberry blonde muttered as she ran a hand through her messy shoulder length hair.

"Naomi, it's time to get up!" Naomi closed her eyes, leaning her head back against her soft pillow.

She really hated her life sometimes, though she noticed that her life-hating usually happened when she was forced to wake up at a very early time that most people shouldn't have had to wake up at in the first place. It was inhumane, or so Naomi thought.

"Naomi, I'm serious," called the woman's voice yet again. Naomi made no sign of movement. "You aren't about to be late today." Her bedroom door creaked open, revealing an indigo haired woman. Naomi cracked one eye open to look at her mother.

"Mom, I already know you wouldn't do anything. You're way too nice for that." Naomi's mother frowned a little bit as she leaned against the door, her petite frame covered by a light blue kimono.

"Come on, Naomi, you don't really want to be late on the day of your graduation exam, will you?" Naomi sat up, her eyes snapping open.

"What? That's today?" Naomi shrieked, leaping out of her bed, nearly tripping over her own feet. Her mother watched her daughter run around her room, fetching her clothes in a flurried fashion.

"Don't trip over anything," Hinata warned, reaching a hand out to her daughter in an attempt to calm the girl, though it was to no avail.

"Mom," Naomi said, a frenzied look in her blue-lavender eyes, "I'm going to be late!" The girl continued to speed around her room, tripping every so often.

"No, you won't," Hinata pointed out, watching with a slightly amused smile as her daughter ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Yes, I will!" Naomi shouted back. A few minutes later, the girl hopped out of the shower, pulling on her clothes quickly.

"You're hair is a mess," Hinata mused, striding gracefully across the messy carpet to help her daughter get ready. Naomi made a face as her mother picked up a brush from her drawer top and began pulling it through her wild mane. "You're hair is just like your father's," Hinata mused, giggling lightly.

"Oh well!"

"I'm only combing your hair, Naomi, there's no reason to get flustered…"

"Yea, well, I'm still late, aren't I?" Hinata shook her head with a smile as she took a step away from Naomi, though not before wiping dust off of the girl's lavender off-the shoulder midriff.

"Okay, okay, you can go," Hinata sighed, putting the brush down. Naomi grinned as she gave Hinata a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before bulleting out of her room. Hinata sighed again, though this time, it was one of nostalgia. "It's already the day of the exams, huh?" Hinata glanced towards the picture on Naomi's night stand, of the entire Uzumaki family. A smile greeted her face.

Uzumaki Naomi, following in not only her parents', but her brothers' footsteps, was about to become a ninja.

Though, it might've helped if she arrived to school on time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea… crappy beginning but… submit OCs?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, the ball is rolling! OCS ACCEPTED- PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ON THAT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Uzumaki Naomi and Uchiha Senri… so far, still. I don't own Naruto and co or any OCs introduced in this story unless I saw otherwise… which I don't.**

* * *

><p>Naruto;<p>

The Arashi Gaiden

By: ItzAllGrey

Chapter 1: The Greatly Anticipated Day

Uzumaki Naomi rushed down the set of stairs, nearly tripping over the second to last step- the girl would've fallen completely face first on the ground had she not been caught by hands that were all too familiar.

"Um- don't die." Naomi twitched slightly as she felt the small hands help her regain her lost balance.

"Thanks," Naomi muttered, fixing her shirt so that the red Uzumaki symbol was once again in the center, as it was meant to be worn. "How did you get here? Did my mom let you in?"

The girl who caught her shoved her hands deep into the pocket of her tan jacket and smirked, a slightly condescending emotion lighting up her face. "The window was open." Naomi seemed ready to say something, but instead busied herself by heading to her kitchen.

"What are you doing here, Kuri?" The purple haired girl followed Naomi into the roomy kitchen. Naomi cocked an eyebrow at the light-brown eyed girl as she made herself at home by plopping down into one of the kitchen chairs and reaching for an apple that rested in the bowl at the center of the table. "Or did you come just to eat my food?" Naomi questioned, lifting up a banana from the fruit bowl.

"No, no, I came to see if you were ready to go to the academy," Kuri pointed out, taking a large bite from the red apple in her hand. Naomi said nothing as she carefully peeled the banana. Kuri watched, amusement lighting her features. "That is a banana not some bomb," Kuri mocked, wrinkling her nose slightly. Naomi glared hard at Kuri.

"Shut up! I don't want to break it!" Kuri shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. Do what pleases you."

"Okay, I will!" Kuri bit into her apple again while she stood up, shaking her head a bit.

"You're really special, you know that?"

"I swear, I'm going to hit you so hard, you'll go running home to Anko!" Kuri rolled her eyes, sinking her teeth into her apple again. Naomi quickly polished off her banana and glanced at the clock that rested right above the sink that always seemed to be clean and devoid of any plates. "We'd better get going, or else Iruka-sensei is gonna have an aneurism," Naomi commented.

"Tsh, I doubt he's gonna do anything to his darling daughter," Kuri muttered with a laugh, before tossing her apple core into the small trash can. "Anyway, let's get to it." Naomi nodded and began to follow Kuri out of her house.

The fishnet-wearing girl paused for a moment. "Hey, where are your brothers?" Kuri asked over her shoulder curiously. Naomi shrugged.

"I dunno, out? It doesn't really matter much, ya know?" Kuri tugged down at her charcoal colored spaghetti strap tank top.

"Hm, okay. Let's go, Uzumaki."

"Whatever you say, Mitarishi."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't feel up to making a long chapter just yet… need a few more OCs before the big ones pop out… I feel as though I disappointed you *cry in corner*<strong>

**I tried lengthening it, but it turned out rather crappy… teehee…**

**Mitarishi Kuri belongs to wisdom jewel**


End file.
